A Son's Daughter
by jwootan02
Summary: An assortment of one-shots about Gohan and Pan's relationship. Meant to be purposefully adorable! And I would love to take requests on a short storyline for the two of them... Fluff!
1. Birth of Pan

A/N: I decided to write a compilation of stories about random father-daughter moments between Gohan and Pan because I think they're adorable and no one else does it! I can only find Vegeta and Bra stories...which are also adorable but, Gohan is my favorite. So, I couldn't find any already written and ended up deciding to write my own!

Each chapter is completely different story. They might or might not be in order. Depends on how I'm inspired.

Leave reviews on different events in their lives you want me to cover! Love it!

Review! :)

* * *

_Birth of Pan._

His nervousness had died down since the original hysteria shooting through his half Saiyan blood, only moments ago. A calm filled him that was truly unexplainable. Confidence filled Gohan as he carried his wife through the doors of the West City Hospital, chosen for it's easy accessability from Bulma Brief's home, Capsule Corporation, where the Son family would be bunking for the next few days. The flight here was frighteningly anticipated, but ended up being gentle and calm as Gohan commanded control over the mood of his pregnant wife.

She was an already sweaty mess in his arms, but somehow he could only see that she glowed.

Videl had a smooth pregancy, a few extra grumpy days here and there, but overall Gohan managed to take care of his wife with little strain. The few times tension arose, Videl found entertainment from strange foods or the television while Gohan would escape to train, fighting to maintain his potential. The two were flawless for each other, completely different than Goku and Chi-Chi or Vegeta and Bulma. Both of their relationships seemed to revolve around each person, Goku seemed like the only one willing to give in to what the other wanted. And even then Goku did alot without really asking... Gohan and Videl seemed to live to please the other while still living their lives the way that would make themselves happy. Something was special about the relationship. Sometimes Gohan thought it was the amount of humanity in him, maybe Saiyans weren't creatures to have meaningful relationships? And Gohan being half human held a more human outlook on love, marriage, and well, reproduction than his Saiyan father and friend. If you could really call Vegeta a friend.

Gohan had prepared tirelessly for the new arrival of their new daughter. _Daughter_. Gohan was terrified of the little girl who wasn't even in existence yet. His mind thought of her without ceasing. _Pan_, they'd decided to call her. What was she going to be like? Would she get a real childhood that Gohan never had? Would she be strong, with Saiyan blood within her? Would she be as stubborn as her mother? As natually innocent as the Son's? Would she try to grow up too fast? What would her hobbies be? Will she have the strong will of her mother, or the calm contentment of her father? Will the seemingly constant trait of heroism be passed on to her? Would he ever allow her to date? He had no doubt that she would be beautiful... What would she want to be when she grew up? What would she dream of for her life? What would she be passionate about? Will she be a daddy's girl? Will her mother be her best friend? Will she ever want to go to father daughter dances? What if she wanted nothing to do with him? He tortured in his wonders, _Will she love me?_

Videl had always attempted to calm her husbands obsessive thoughts, knowing that he would never let any of them go until he saw her face. She worried for his unnecessary stress, but also found his desperate desires to be precious. All he wanted was to be a good daddy. Which she knew he would be. Gohan was the perfect man and a wonderful husband, always gentle and pure at heart while still managing to have more power than any of creature on the face of the earth, and more than likely the universe too.

Gohan placed Videl down to sit in a wheelchair, then walked towards a nurse who was already headed for the couple.

"My wife is in labor."

"Alright, let's take her to a room and get you checked in. Your names?"

"Gohan and Videl Son."

The nurse's interest was caught at their names, a reaction Gohan and Videl got everywhere they went. Videl had been famous for most of her life and the Son name had become a symbol for martial artists everywhere, even collecting fame upon non-fighters.

"As in Goku Son, and Videl Satan...Hercule Satan?"

"Yes, those are our fathers."

"Wow!" The nurse had gotten them into a room and left to go retrieve a clip board of papers for Mr. Son to fill out while Gohan himself lifted his bride onto the hospital bed.

"There's no escaping them is there?" Videl spoke quietly, in slight discomfort but otherwise calm.

"Pan Son, the granddaughter of champions." Gohan smirked at her, glowing internally with pride for his daughter.

Two nurses returned, one obviously less experienced than the other. The original nurse, being the elder, gave Gohan the clipboard and told him to place it in it's designated spot outside of the door when he finished. She revealed that the second nurse was her aide and that she was going to be their main nurse for the rest of her 12 hour shift.

Gohan desperately hoped it wouldn't take that long.

Pain struck Videl and Gohan looked at her woth worry, but merely reached for her hand that she would have somthing to release all her tension on, without a chance of him even feeling any pain. During the next thirty minutes Gohan finished the paperwork, Videl had an IV attached to her hand by the nurse's aide, and their doctor had examined Videl's dilation underneath Gohan's heavy guard. Now there seemed to be a time of peace in the room as it seemed Videl still had a few hours to go.

"Gohan, can you call my dad for me? And tell him we're here?"

"Oh! Yeah, I should probably call my mom too. Maybe Bulma too... She'd be really mad if I left her out of this."

Videl's eyes showed her humor at his statement as he grabbed her cell phone from the table near her bed and dialed the first set of numbers.

"Hello? Videl?!"

"Hey, Hercule! It's Gohan. I'm calling ot let you know that we're at the hosiptal in West City."

"WHAT? PANNY'S COMING?!"

Gohan smiled widely. "Yes, yes she is."

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

-click-

"He seems excited. He he.. Alright, now mom..." Videl watched Gohan as he spoke and waited to listen to his end of the next conversation.

"Gohan? Videl? Any news?" Chi-Chi answered, anticipation already in her voice.

"Actually, yes mom, We're at the hospital in West City now."

-click-

Gohan looked over to Videl, chuckling to himself. "She hung up!"

"She's probably running around looking for Goku to Instant Transmition her here!" Videl slipped a smile onto her face, though she was already very tired. It was getting late and it seemed as though it might end up being a sleepless night.

"You should try to sleep now, while you can. I'll handle our families."

Videl tried to fight her heavy eyelids, but no matter her current discomfort, her exhaustion won her over and she drifted into a heavy sleep. Gohan smiled, this was a moment he would never forget.

* * *

"Would you like to hold her now, Gohan?" Videl had been sleepily holding her daughter for only a few minutes as Gohan watched them in awe. Pan was the spitting image of her mother. He was already under complete control of Videl's blue eyes and now Pan had a set to match. His mind registered her question with a delay, and a wisp of fear flushed through his body. She was so small and he was so big and dangerous...

Without waiting for his answer she held the baby girl away from her signalling it was his turn. Gohan moved quickly out of the irrational fear of the tiny baby falling since she was no longer pressed against her mother's body on the bed. His hands encircled her body and after a frozen few seconds, he moved her to rest in his arm against his strong chest just as he'd watched his wife do before him.

She was an angel. His heart felt like it was no longer inside of his body, but in his arms. His daughter looked around the room sleepily for a few moments before setting her gaze on her father. They stared at one another blankly until finally little Pan broke out in a smile. Gohan's heart filled with a love he'd never felt in all of his life. He smiled back and gently stroke her smooth cheek. She reflexively wiggled and grabbed onto his finger. She'd captured him in more ways than one.

"Daddy loves you, Pan."

Videl's smile widened watching her beloved rock of a husband hold their delicate prized possession. _This is what perfection feels like._

* * *

The doors to the waiting room finally pushed open and the face everyone wanted to see was there. Chi-Chi and Hercule were pacing on opposite sides of the abundantly seated room, while Goku and Bulma sat in chairs patiently. Trunks and Goten were hovering up against the ceiling, planning to execute their newest trap onGoku when all eyes turned to the man at the doors that lead to the patient's rooms. Gohan emerged with a smile wide on his face, glowing with the pride of a new father.

Smiles struck each face in the room without Gohan speaking a word, and they all rose to their feet or stepped forward...or landed in Trunks and Goten's case.

"Two at a time. Mom, Hercule." Was all Gohan spoke, turning to hold open the door for him. Then he moved forward to find a sit next to his father and Bulma, his smile never leaving his face. The two looked at him with their own smiles.

"What's she like Gohan?" Bulma spoke, eager to peek into her god-son's feelings.

"Perfect. She looks exactly like her mother. They have the same eyes." Gohan's seemed far off, like they never stopped watching his daughter.

"They've got you forever then, huh kid?"

They all grinned.

"Congratulations son."


	2. Bump in the Night

Suddenly Gohan took a sharp, quick deep breath rousing from his slumber only slightly, something that was very rare to happen. Gohan always slept like a rock, enjoying every moment of peace and rest he'd gotten ever since he was a boy. But he was really awake as he shifted beneath the blankets next to Videl. A small smile fell upon his lips as he reached his arms to surround her. She was already cuddling comfortably into his body next to her and a smile formed on her unconscious face at the feel of her husband's touch. Gohan attempted relaxing further, but something felt off. He tried readjusting his legs, aiming to find a better suited sleeping position, but as the minutes flew by, Gohan could not sleep. After a frustrating hour had past, he'd chosen to lay flat on his back pouting against whatever force was keeping him from his well appreciated sleep.

Videl suddenly colder as her muscles tensed, trying to shiver herself warm. Her eyes creeped open slowly at her sudden discomfort when she saw Gohan's face next to her, his eyes wide open.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

He turned his head and a disappointed face arranged upon his features. He hadn't to wake her, she was so peaceful. But she was always an infinitely lighter sleeper than Gohan.

"I can't sleep."

This was serious. Gohan not being able to sleep was completely uncharted territory for Videl. The only times he'd ever told her he had a hard time sleeping were normally nights when he wasn't sleeping due to training for the next threat to the earth or being on a planet with no nighttime. Gohan loved his sleep. He fell asleep blissfully embracing the release from consciousness every night and slept harder than a rock. Usually only the smell of food really woke him up.

"What's bothering you?"

Gohan looked at the ceiling once more, as if he was looking at something years in the distance.

"Nothing. It's so weird. I startled myself awake and haven't been able to sleep for nearly an hour."

"That's...unusual."

"Yeah... You should go back to sleep though. You look so peaceful sleeping."

A smile and a blush dawned onto Videl's face, enjoying the compliment of his words.

Gohan removed an arm from behind his head, where they both were, and opened himself for her. She saw her favorite place vacant for her taking as she scooted herself closer to him. Her head laid on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Soon she was knocked out once more.

Gohan listened to her breathing for a while as it slowed and steadied, getting comfortable within a deep sleep. He knew by now he wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon. He considered getting up to train, but felt a little uneasy knowing it wasn't exactly something he did very often anymore. He closed his eyes and searched for the ki of possible sparring partners. He found his father, obviously sleeping sounder than a dead man. Then there was Vegeta, at Capsule Corp, also in bed asleep with Bulma, somethign that was still sometimes hard to grasp. Then there was Piccolo. He was up at the lookout and it seemed that he was meditating, nothing unusual fo rhis old mentor considering Gohan had never once seen him sleep. He let out a sigh as his sensing returned form searching so far away when he noticed something unusual... Not a new energy, but a lack of one.

Pan wasn't in her crib.

Fear soared within Gohan's chest as he gently laid Videl down off of his chest and slipped out of bed. His heart beat faster than he could ever remember it beating, knowing all too well how fearsome certain unforgettable moments in his life had once been. This was the most terrifying this Gohan had ever felt. He didn't even bother letting his feet stouch the ground as he flew through the house, just down the hall to the little girl's nursery.

The door was cracked open.

Gohan distinctly remembered closing it when he'd put her in her crib that evening, turning out the lights on his way out after savoring a lingering gaze at her, still clinging to a small stuffed dinosaur Goten had gotten her.

Sure enough, there was no sign of Pan inside. Except the Icarus look-a-like toy was now on the ground next to the crib.

Fury ripped through Gohan as his fear threatened to blind him.

His daughter was gone.

He turned from the room and moved at an inhuman speed down their staircase only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, sat Pan. Her face showed much concern, but she hadn't cried a single tear. It wa as if she'd gotten lost in the scholarly funded size home and now only wanted to see her bed once more. Gohan's heart was hit with a pang of sadness at her frightened face, but relief swept through him as he sweeped his only daughter from the floor.

"Now how'd you get down here?" Gohan knew she couldn't answer, but he had a thoery of his own.

She'd learned how to sit up by now and was attemptig to crawl constantly. She seemed eager to be removed from the burden of being carried and ready to embrace freedom, even still at only a few months old. Though if Gohan's guess was correct, then she'd climbed out of her crib and fallen down the stairs, which could very well be what woke Gohan up in the first place.

"You really are a fighter aren't you?" Gohan smiled at his words as he ascended the stairs to returned his fearful baby girl to her crib and her dinosaur. She nestled into his arms, gripping his neck with every once of strength she had. And when Gohan finally placed her within the nicely carved crib, she refused to let go as a few wimpers escaped through her otherwise silent lips. Gohan faced his daughter in his arms, ready to tell her to let go now, but instead he saw her face as tears fell from her tiny eyes in silence, her face still communicating her fright to her father. He couldn't just leave her now.

He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I won't let you go Panny. Daddy's here."

She held onto him with all the tiny strength her infant body could muster and laid her head down against his chest. He held her firmly and walked back down the stairs to his personal library. He found the right chair and sat in it, reclining into a laying position. Pan now laid in a ball on her tummy on top of her father's chest, one arm still extended trying to hold onto a random protruding muscle on his shoulder. Gohan ran his fingers through her soft, thin black hair and leaned his neck foward to kiss her forehead. In his eyes, there was nothing in the world more fragile, defenseless, and absolutely important than the small replica of himself he held in his arms. As she slept against his bare chest, he could feel the same intense feeling of how completely weak and small the baby was in his lethally strong arms. Despite his worries from the first few months of her life, Gohan now felt only a strong privilage when he held his flawless daughter.

_Nothing on earth could be more perfect..._

Then Gohan's thought's drifted away from him, finally succumbing to the sleep he had been longingly waiting for.


	3. Sicky Sicky Baby

Time seemed to stand still.

Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head and fear flushed through his body leaving him pale as he stared at the closed door in front of him. _Did that really just happen?_ Only an hour ago he'd been busily talking with his wife about what to cook for dinner after they'd both had along day, while their daughter was peacefully asleep in a vibrating bouncer that looked more like a miniature cot to Gohan. But somewhere in that hour hell seemed to break loose in his very own kitchen.

Pan woke up.

She was violently screaming. At first the couple was frozen, unaware of the correct reaction to the new type of fit coming from the still small baby. Quickly though, Videl sprung into action lifting her child from her place and rocked her erratically in her arms. Minutes passed and the screaming only intensified. Videl paced. Videl bounced. Videl patted. Videl rubbed. Videl hummed. Videl sang. Videl scratched. Videl almost shook, but something had finally snapped in her an hour later after being soaked in tears from both her daughter and herself while her husband merely sat by watching silently in terror. Her frustration was already on high after her terrible day and the string within her seemed to finally be pulled too tight. The young mother let out her own scream and angrily walked to Gohan, dropped his daughter in his arms and stormed out of the home, slamming the door behind her.

Gohan could count the amount of times he'd been left alone with Pan on his hands. Though he wasn't a bad father, and there even times when the little girl seemed to favor her daddy, he was still afraid of making a mistake while Videl was gone. After all, the future of his daughter was at stake and he didn't want to screw up even the tiniest thing. But now here he was. Holding a screaming Pan at arms length while his wife had just stormed out, crying with rage.

He blinked a few times before trying to do exactly what his wife had done before him, though he quickly realized if they didn't work for her they wouldn't work for him either. He sighed, pulling his screaming princess, wet with her own tears, up to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He sat in an old reclining chair he'd recently gotten in his study and hoped someone, somewhere would have mercy on him and she would simply tire herself out and fall asleep there on top of him.

But as her face touched his bare neck, he noticed something unusual about his little Pan. Through the wetness of her puffy cheeks, she felt warm. Not even warm. Hot.

Gohan sat the chair up and held her head in one hand with her body lying down the rest of his arms. With his other hand he touched her face in multiple places to check out his new theory.

"Panny, you're burning up."

She wriggled against his hold, her screaming yet to cease.

_She's crying in pain._

The half Saiyans heart shrunk at the thought. Immediately he grabbed a jacket from a hall closet and ran out of the door. Covering the blaring child with Videl's old jacket from high school, he took to the air for Capsule Corporation.

* * *

"Bulma."

Gohan had landed and entered the largest home on the planet without a single permission, heading immediately to the room in which he'd felt Bulma Brief's energy. The blue haired millionaire turned to see one of her oldest friends holding his crying baby girl. Bulma;s face crumpled with worry and confusion.

"I think Pan is sick. Doctor's offices are closed at these hours. Don't you have the equipment?"

"Yes, right over here actually."

Bulma was a scientist, though also a close friend to Gohan, who had only recently finished his time in medical school. Without tools in his own home, he knew that Bulma would always have the latest everything. She had a full infirmary set up at her disposal for the main purposes of Vegeta and Trunks. She led him down the hallways they were in, passing only a few doors or so and opened a room much like a large emergency room. To Gohan's pleasure, everything was very familiar.

"Thank you, Bulma. Sorry to bother so late in the evening."

Gohan laid Pan on a bed, moving pillows to her side covering the metal railings. He quickly found a thermometer and a few swabs for tests.

"Oh, it's no problem Gohan! You know you're welcome here like family. Where is Videl?"

Gohan stared at the swabs in the test tubes, waiting for their reply.

"I have no idea."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, assuming what had happened due to the shrill sound still coming from the tiny girl on a bed in front of her. Videl probably lasted much longer than I would have, though she couldn't imagine what Vegeta would have done if she'd ever left him with that.

"A throat infection!"

Gohan whipped around to a nearby cabinet at an inhuman speed and grabbed a white bottle with a purple label. Pulling a small spoon from a drawer, he moved instantaneously back to his baby's side and shhh'd her in attempt to settle her enough to drop two spoonfuls of syrup down her throat.

"Pan, honey, you've gotta stop screaming. It's only making it hurt worse."

He ended up physically holding her small head still, forcing her to take the thick purple liquid medicine.

A few spoonfuls later and Gohan finally let a small smile spread across his face at what he heard next.

Silence.

Pan's eyes still showed her sadness, her pain was obviously heavy especially after her hours of screaming. But keeping her mouth closed after the fowl taste of medicine had touched her taste buds, she reached her arms out towards her daddy with as much concentration as she could muster in her tiny body.

His eyes widened, gladly lifting her from the white bed. He nodded silently to Bulma as Pan slipped off into a gentle slumber. After grabbing the cough medicine and a new bottle of antibiotics, he covered his silent angel in her mother's jacket once more and flew slowly back home watching the sun set feeling Pan's cling to his shirt. When he opened his front door, sleep touching his eyelids adding a familiar weight, he saw that someone else had beat him home.

Wrapping Pan in the jacket like a blanket, he laid her down back in the cot-bouncer and cooked a quick meal in the untouched kitchen. Once there was enough for the both of them ready, he crept over to Videl's sleeping body on the couch.

"Videl," he whispered, "dinner's ready."

He eyelids lifted heavily, but once she saw her husband's face she blinked herself awake and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Gohan! I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh. It's perfectly alright. She's sleeping now."

"...huh? How'd you get her to sleep?"

"She's sick. I got her medicine and she fell asleep quickly."

"Oh, Gohan. What would I do without you?"

"Cook alot less."

He laughed and the smiled as he pulled her into the kitchen for her late night dinner.

* * *

By the time he was done eating, Videl was back on the couch sleeping. He cleared away the dishes, cleaning as he went to prevent anything that might add extra stress on his wife in the future. Then he lifted his wife from her slumber and carried her up the stairs, leaving a softly breathing Pan behind. He placed her in his bed, tucking her beneath the blankets, smiling at his wife and the intimate place they shared. Then headed back down the stairs for his sick, sleeping baby girl. But when he got there he saw something unexpected.

"Panny, you're awake."

She hadn't moved from her place, but now gazed up at her father with large eyes that seemed to be fading darker every day. Where they were her mother's blue on the day of her birth, they were quickly becoming a mirror image of his own endlessly dark eyes. Sadness seemed to be upon her face as she tried her best to reach her small arms towards her daddy.

He lifted her, unwrapping the jacket from around her and tossing it towards the closet carelessly. Once she was raised to his face her hands reached immediately for his face, settling themselves each on a cheek. Gohan smiled wildly at his playful, sleepy daughter.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked her with humor in his voice.

Pan opened her mouth and attempted to pucker her lips like she always saw her mommy and daddy always do, though nothing happened, and she leaned in to plant a kiss on her daddy's nose. Though in her attempt it looked more like she was trying to eat his nose, rather than kiss it. Gohan understood though, his heart filling with pleasure, and he kissed her nose in return. His baby let go of his face and seemed to try and clap with a large smile on her face. But as he ascended the stairs she started to fall helplessly to sleep once more in her daddy's arms.

"I love you, Panny."

After closing her nursery room door behind him on his way out, he walked back to his and Videl's room where she was curled into a ball in the middle of their bed. His smile from Pan never left his face, and now it only grew at the sight of his bride, shivering in his absence. Moving to the far side of the bed, he lifted the blankets and slipped inside moving one hand to feel Videl's shoulder, letting his hand fall to her hips in one motion. At his touch she immediately moved herself into his reach allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

His smile never faded that night.


	4. Daddys' Girls

_**Daddy's Girls**_

* * *

Everyone in the room was smiling, they just couldn't help it. Well, except Vegeta, but there were suspicions that he also thought the two babies that were boldly at the center of all attention were thoroughly adorable. Bra and Pan sat in the floor of a large living area in Capsule Corp surrounded by quite an enthusiastic audience of Bulma, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl. Originally the day was supposed to just be a small play date for the two young children, but somehow the entire gang seemed to end up here, enjoying the free joy given off my the happy baby girls.

Pan seemed to easily be the happier of the two, but that was probably a genetics issue.

Trunks and Goten sat closely to the two girls, playing and making faces specifically designed to cause laughter. Goku sat behind the two girls, somehow seeming like their protector, just is case, while also being the girls favorite person in the room. While Gohan had been leaning up against the far wall with Vegeta, he remained there after the Saiyan left all the while Bulma talked quietly with Videl as they enjoyed the peaceful moment around them, knowing all too well what the girls were like when they were farthest from the happy disposition they were now holding.

Pan's smile was a classic Son grin, but seemed to have touches of her mother's own face as well. She flipped her arms around giddily as Trunks made a new face for her pleasure, as he obviously favored the baby that didn't live in the same non-soundproof house that he did. But in her flailing, Pan hit Bra. Everyone froze as the tiny Saiyan princess toppled over backwards from her sitting position she was managing to sustain all on her own.

Goku lifted her in to his arms quickly, attempting to sooth the girl before she made a single noise.

But even Goku can't win every battle.

The blue haired baby began to cry, somehow sounding more angry than hurt, probably another genetic mystery... Bulma's head tilted to the side as she sighed in disappointment of how long her daughter had managed to last happy this time. The baby's temper was up to par with her father's and not a force to be reckoned with - even for Bulma. She took her child from Goku's arms, eager to have the poor thing removed from his strong grasp. Bulma shhh'd her daughter, bouncing her within the confines of her arms. She recognized Bra's angry cries though, and sadly knew there was only one way to make her stop.

"I'm gonna go give her to Vegeta. I'll be right back."

Faces around the room were all stunned at the idea of Vegeta being an answer to any child's cry, all except for two that is.

Gohan's face remained calm, never leaving his eyes from his daughter on the floor, now alone. Goku had risen to hand off Bra, and Trunks and Goten had sat up, rotating to turn around watching Bulma leave the room.

Pan's face crumpled in confusion as to why now only had she made her best friend cry, but she made her leave taking the attention from the room with her. The poor Son baby now left alone wondered whether any attention was ever for her, or just her pretty blue haired friend. Pan wished desperately she could rise to her feet on her own and walk away. Surely no one would notice, she thought, because everyone's attention still seemed to be directed towards the hallway where Bra's presence had wandered away in the arms of her Mommy. Hurt crossed Pan's face, happiness gone, loneliness replacing it. Didn't anyone want to delight in her still?

Gohan's face changed as an entertained curiosity fell upon his bright eyes, a tiny smile managing to appear on his lips. What was his daughter thinking about so hard? Maybe she just needed some sort of need met - Pan had seemed to avoid crying at all costs her entire life so far, making for an interesting game of guessing when Pan needed something. Gohan knew quite well that trait had to be from his wife.

But then Gohan saw an emotion of his wise little baby's face that registered quite well with his memories; she was hurt.

He had no idea how his daughter, whom couldn't even walk on her own, had seemed to express real and deep hurt through her face ever since she was born. Sometimes it astounded him, making him quite proud - he was sure that his Pan was much smarter than the average human baby. But sometimes, well most of the time, this face sent a hurt through his own body, as he suddenly became desperate to defend and repair his baby girl's wounded heart.

Still though, Gohan didn't move from his position leaning up against the far wall.

Pan started to move her head side to side, as if she was slowly saying 'no' to something, when her tears started to emerge, a sight rare to all. She looked at all her friends, even her Mommy who had their faces turned away from her when one face caught her eye, choking back any tears from falling. There up against a wall far away was her Daddy, looking straight at her with a small smile on his face. Pan's eyes opened wider causing a few tears to fall and as she got excited her body started to wriggle around when the other's started to notice again. All eyes turned back to the silently crying, dark-haired baby alone on the floor.

"Oh no, Pan! What's wrong?" Trunks was the first to reach out for her, but she hit his hand away and cried harder.

"Ha! Trunks, she just needs her uncle. See..."

But Goten was also struck by the partial Saiyan, and though she didn't truly hurt him, she sure could pack a wallop already.

"Yeah, good going Goten! Now she's worse! I've never even seen her cry before!"

"Me either, come to think of it..." Goku added, scratching his head.

Videl stepped forward, reaching for her daughter. And when the small hands swatted away her own mother all voices fell silent in the room, including Bulma, who had just re-entered without Bra. Videl's jaw dropped and she looked at her baby, still under a year's age, and with a stern look reprimanded saying, "Now just what is it you want Pan Son?"

The baby wobbled and flailed lightly, wetness dripping from her eyes silently when softly she spoke, "Da dee..."

Now jaws had dropped. Though Bulma managed to wear a sweet smile, knowing all too well what had just happened.

"What Panny?" Videl now crouched down to her knees looking at the girl, eyes wide.

"Da dee!" Pan shouted, still wet with tears.

Videl turned to Gohan, who still remained at the wall. His eyes had never left his daughter. His face looked like he'd just received the largest undeserved gift of his lifetime. Videl's jaw fell slightly as she looked at her husband, her own emotions attempting to make an appearance.

Her daughter's first word.

_Daddy._

"Da dee! Da dee!" Pan repeated, still feeling scorned by every other person in the room.

Gohan pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards the center of the room towards the small angel he'd locked eyes with. He crouched down next to his wife as his daughter turned her small body to face him completely.

"Yes ma'am?" He spoke calmly, all eyes and ears at attention.

"Da dee!" She lunged forward, nearly falling on her face, but instead being caught by the more than capable reflexes of her father who lifted her into his arms as she latched onto his shirt without giving any indication of ever letting go.

"Gohan... Her first word!" Videl was glowing with pride before him, causing his own smile to grow in return. Not to mention the smiles of the audience they'd forgotten they were sharing the room with.

Gohan acknowledged his wife lovingly, then turned his gaze to the fragile girl in his arms whose tears had turned into a pleased smile of silent comfort. Her eyes met her father's gaze, they matched perfectly now, like mirror images.

Then Pan showed off an inside sentiment that had so far been strictly between only her and her father by opening her mouth to make her baby kissing face, and kissed her Daddy's nose in the only way she knew how. Pride gleamed from Gohan's smile as he waited his turn before returning a kiss to her own nose.

"Yes, Daddy's here."


End file.
